Les sens du terme
by Aoheili
Summary: OS. Albus et Scorpius se connaissaient si peu. Il a suffit qu'il y ait cette confrontation entre les deux et tout s'activa : leur complicité, leur goût pour la littérature, leurs caractères, le poids de leurs noms, leurs citations, leur désir de victoire ; mais surtout, ce lien qui les reliait et qui les mena jusqu'aux recoins les plus farfelus, les plus intimes.


Bonjour, bonjour ! Cette idée d'OS m'était si chère que je suis contente d'en être arrivée à bout et de pouvoir vous souhaiter, je l'espère, une bonne lecture.

(Il est un peu long c'est vrai mais le rythme devrait aider à ne pas vous endormir). ^^

A.

* * *

**Les Sens du Terme**

Rose Weasley se dit en regardant son cousin que, clairement, il était tant qu'elle lui trouve une occupation. Mise à part rendre ses devoirs à ses professeurs dans les temps, regarder James s'entraîner au Quidditch, épauler Lily dans ses exercices de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, à elle, lui passer tel ou tel livre hors de sa portée, elle désespérait de voir ses yeux si souvent éteints.

Il avait toujours été plus ou moins indépendant et renfermé. Rose avait cependant le sens du détail. Et depuis quelques mois elle avait senti, et même au-delà de la perception elle avait remarqué, qu'il n'était plus sujet à une quotidenne évasion mais à un vide graduel.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Albus ? s'enquit-elle en continuant de gratter frénétiquement son parchemin.

Albus leva un instant sa tête de sa paume, puis la replaça en son sein.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ses yeux verts la scrutèrent.

- Je trouve que tu ne ris plus autant, expliqua-t-elle en faisant fi des détails.

- Toi non plus, je te ferais signaler.

- Oui mais moi c'est à cause des BUSES. Dans quatre mois on y sera donc je ne peux pas me permettre de me distraire. Mais toi, je ne crois pas que ton problème vienne de là.

- Mon problème ? Tu trouves que j'ai un problème ?

Fait particulièrement étonnant, elle posa sa plume, toucha du pouce et de l'index ses paupières closes, et se redressa. Albus aussi changea de posture. Son coude quitta la table en bois et ses prunelles vrillaient ceux de sa cousine dans l'attente d'une réponse convaincante. Elle se tourna franchement vers lui cette fois.

- Tous les jeunes ont des ambitions ou, au moins, des occupations qui leur prennent vraiment du temps à côté des cours. Quelque chose qu'ils aiment faire.

- Tu insinues que je ne fais rien ?

- Peut-être pas rien, mais ça s'en approche.

- Ah tiens ! se froissa-t-il. Parce que tu fais attention aux temps libres de chacun maintenant ?

C'était rare qu'Albus assaille ainsi quelqu'un, et encore plus une personne de sa famille. Elle sentit le tempérament impulsif de son père derrière ce comportement rare, mais bien présent.

- Je ne fais pas _attention_ aux temps libres de chacun, corrigea-t-elle, je t'informe de quelque chose de véridique. C'est un fait, Al'. Et je ne me serais pas inquiétée davantage si je n'avais pas eu l'impression que ta passivité venait de ce manque.

- Ma passivité ? répéta-t-il, un brin abasourdi. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air passif, là, maintenant ?

- Non. Pas quand tu te rebiffes comme cela.

- Alors ! Tu vois bien que je ne le suis pas ! Dans ta bouche on aurait dit que c'était un état permanant.

Elle soupira bruyamment, signe que son cousin l'exaspérait et qu'il était loin d'avoir raison. Tout le monde était loin d'avoir raison dans une conversation avec Rose Weasley.

- James rêve de devenir le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps. Lily rêve de surpasser oncle Harry en DCFM. Quant à moi je m'occupe activement de la lutte contre l'indifférence des sorciers vis-à-vis des fantômes qui nous côtoient autant que les vivants. Et il y a aussi Millys qui cherche avec l'aide de Neville la meilleure plante pour aider les personnes atteintes de traumatismes de s'en remettre et Grayson qui passe ses week-end à inventer et à noter dans son carnet une liste de sorts qui lui sont propres, tout comme leurs contre-sorts, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

- Tu as oublié Scorpius, répondit Albus d'une voix lointaine.

La voix d'Albus avait définitivement cette particularité d'être réellement lointaine, comme si son corps était bien assis sur cette chaise mais que son esprit vagabondait à travers d'autres contrées. Et, bien que ses pensées semblaient ailleurs, il était presque étonnant de se rendre compte qu'il ne perdait pas le fil de la conversation en fin de compte. Seul son timbre de voix indiquait qu'il voyageait entre deux espaces, la réalité et l'autre plus inconnu et insondable. Mais ce n'était toujours qu'une impression que partageaient ses interlocuteurs. Au moins, celle-ci montrait qu'il était dans son état habituel, et en l'occurence, que toute agressivité l'avait quittée.

- Je me fiche de Scorpius, rétorqua la rousse à la limite de la mauvaise humeur.

- Pourtant nous sommes amis, lui et moi.

- Ce que je comprendrai jamais, mais passons.

Albus savait que l'évocation de Scorpius passait toujours mal avec sa cousine parce que l'année dernière, pour une raison que personne ne parvenait à comprendre et sans doute encore moins la concernée, Rose était tombée amoureuse de Scorpius.

Le fils unique des Malefoy s'était à peine senti flatté. Il l'avait repoussée poliment mais fermement. Albus pensait qu'il la respectait pour ses résulats toujours pris en exemple en classe et pour son esprit lucide et appliqué, ainsi que pour ses manières simples qui abritaient une intelligence complexe. Et peut-être alors que Rose avait interprété cette lueur dans les yeux de Scorpius -une lueur qui disait que même s'il était toujours derrière, il la rattraperait, malgré le niveau dont il niait pas l'importance-, pour un sentiment plus alambiqué que du respect de camarades de classe, que de la tolérance pour la cousine de son ami. En fin de compte, peut-être s'était-elle imaginé que c'était plus de l'ordre de l'affection. En tout cas, Albus trouvait que cela ne ressemblait pas à Rose de partir tête brûlée -à l'instar de James- dans une conquête dont elle n'aurait pas une seconde anticipé les chances de réussite. Mais il fallait croire qu'Albus avait dû rater un épisode ou alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Ainsi, pour la première fois, Rose était en retard en cours. Elle était rentrée dans la salle au pas de course, les cheveux roux en bataille, les yeux gonflés et rouges, tandis que toute la classe faisait semblant de ne pas en connaître la raison alors que la rumeur avait circulé tantôt de bouche en bouche. Voir la tête de la classe dans cet état relevait d'une honte collective qui pesait sur chaque crâne et que personne ne comprenait. Peut-être venait-elle du fait que nul n'avait un jour imaginé sérieusement qu'elle puisse éprouver des sentiments concrets, une attirance physique pour quelque personne qu'il soit ; qu'elle n'avait en fin de compte peut-être pas voué un amour éternel, une dévotion totale en son parcours scolaire.

Les deux protagonistes ne commentèrent pas une seule fois cette anecdote pendant les semaines qui la suivirent. Pas même Scorpius qui aurait pu en tirer multiples nouveaux sarcasmes. Et comme s'il avait ordonné à tout le monde de ne pas en parler à renfort de menaces et de malédictions intergénérationnelles, personne ne lui demanda quoique ce soit.

- Oui donc ? la questionna Albus pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans de mauvaises pensées.

- Donc.. tu vois bien que tout le monde autour de toi a ses propres préoccupations.

- En quoi _mon problème _viendrait de là ?

- Al', tu refuses de comprendre ! Quand on s'occupe avec quelque chose qu'on aime, on est heureux. Et toi, tu ne me sembles pas heureux ces temps-ci. Alors peut-être que ça viendrait effectivement de ce manque d'occupation.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que j'en déniche une du jour au lendemain ?

- Pourquoi pas ? à moins que le problème vienne d'ailleurs ? Si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésites pas, souligna-t-elle avec une dureté qui cachait de l'affection.

Il baissa le regard et garda un long silence.

- Non, tu as raison. Ça doit provenir de là, approuva-t-il en se demandant comment elle pouvait sonder aussi bien les gens.

- Je te connais par coeur, Al', se vanta-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse.

- J'espère bien que non, sourit-il en se levant. Je te laisse travailler maintenant.

- Merci.

Albus franchit les dizaines de rayonnages -Rose avait décidé de se dénicher le coin le plus éloigné de la porte de la bibliothèque pour ne pas être dérangée par les va-et-vient de ceux qui entraient, sortaient, ou de ceux qui cherchaient, reposaient un livre-, et une fois dehors, s'avoua complètement perdu. Rose avait clairement insinué qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées, rien qui le caractérisait, rien à quoi l'associer à travers ses occupations. Logiquement, c'est quelque chose qui se fait naturellement selon les goûts et les caractères. Albus aimait se promener dans le parc ou dans le château, seul. Il aimait aussi lire des romans et discuter avec Grayson ou Scorpius. N'était-ce pas considéré comme des préoccupations personnelles ? Non ? Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose ? Et si oui, s'il trouvait vraiment, y découvrirait-il un sentiment insoupçonné, un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la joie de rencontrer, de côtoyer, de toucher ?

* * *

Albus s'aperçut bien vite que personne n'avait remarqué ce "manque" comme ils l'appelaient avec Rose -même s'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Quand un détail ne les concerne pas, les gens le remarquent rarement. C'est pourquoi il trouvait que Rose faisait à la fois preuve d'une certaine impudence et en même temps preuve d'un altruisme gratifiant. Sachant que ce genre de comportements était souvent à double tranchant, Albus ignorait si c'était grâce au caractère de sa cousine ou au sien que la discussion n'avait pas empiré.

Ainsi, après avoir eu cette conversation, il avait fait en secret une liste de "préoccupations personnelles" qui pourraient affiner son caractère auprès des autres. Il avait pris soin de la cacher, bien sûr. Si jamais Grayson ou Scorpius tombait sur "s'entretenir avec les elfes de maisons pour connaître leurs modes de pensées", ou encore sur "classer tous les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique pour rendre la vie des autres beaucoup plus facile", il va sans dire que s'en serait suivit un torrent de moqueries de la part du blond et d'éclats de rires de la part de Gray. Sans compter qu'ils auraient, bien sûr, fait profiter aux deux autres du dortoir la liste qui ne s'arrêtait malheureusement pas là, teintée de découragement et de recherche de soi qui aurait fait se relever les pommettes et trépider les poitrines.

Néanmoins, la recette miracle ne vint pas grâce à cette liste -qui à la fin teintait l'ironie et le plaisir seul d'émettre des hypothèses sur n'importe quoi-, elle survint un jour, à la fin d'un cours, alors qu'il parlait avec Scorpius. Ou plutôt, alors qu'il était en pleine confrontation sur la façon d'aborder la liberté dans les romans.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec Scorpius qu'avec Grayson, même s'il ne le considérait pas non plus comme son meilleur ami. C'était, certes, une conception triviale, mais toujours étant qu'Albus estimait la "place libre" et il attendait avec impatience la personne adéquate pour la remplir. Et ce jour là, en plein débat avec le fils Malefoy, avec qui il n'avait jamais dépassé le stade "Comment fait-on pour connaître les propriétés de la pierre de lune ?" et les quelques blagues par-ci par-là (car oui, Scorpius était aussi capable de blaguer sans que cela soit de la pure moquerie), il sut à sa répartie et au plaisir que lui aussi avait à controverser sur un sujet aussi anodin, aussi littéraire, qu'il avait hautement ses chances de le devenir. Il découvrait un nouveau Scorpius, à moins que ce ne soit seulement une découverte plus profonde de la personne. Dans tous les cas, le plaisir était à la hauteur de la surprise pour tous les deux, et ils ne restèrent jamais aussi longtemps côte à côte cette journée-là.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que la liberté c'est quelque chose de corporel ? Non, c'est avant tout psychique, intellectuel ! s'acharnait Scorpius en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- La liberté, c'est instinctif d'abord, répondit avec un temps de retard Albus qui venait de ramasser un de ses livres tombé par terre.

- Mais pas du tout ! La liberté, on l'oublie quand on ne l'a plus ou quand on l'a trop. C'est vraiment qu'après un moment sans, une fois de nouveau acquise, qu'on s'en rappelle. Ca ne peut donc pas être instinctif.

- Ca dépend. Peut-être que c'est l'instinct qui évolue selon qu'on l'a trop ou pas assez.

Ils sortirent de la salle de cours sans jeter un seul regard à tout ce qui les entourait, de manière purement instinctive, il est vrai, ce qui les empêchait de se cogner aux murs ou au flot d'élèves.

- Donc si on ne ressent plus la liberté, c'est à cause de l'instinct d'après toi ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit quand on rangeait nos affaires.

- Et tu es d'accord pour dire que l'instinct passe par l'esprit, poursuivit le blond avec une nuance de victoire dans la voix.

Albus conserva une pause. Il sentait que Scorpius avançait ses pions grâce à une quelconque stratégie qu'il n'arrivait pas à intercepter Son hésitation était décuplée par la peur de tomber dans un piège. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'échange. Mais en même temps, l'instinct se passe à l'intérieur du corps, c'est vrai.

- J'imagine que oui, répondit-il réticent, laissant passer un groupe de premières années en retard à un cours.

- Donc, tu ne peux pas dire que la liberté soit corporelle puisque tu as dit à l'instant que ça venait de l'instinct. Et vu que celle-ci est purement psychique... ! s'anima-t-il, triomphant.

- Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point (Albus ne le vit jamais sourire autant) sauf que, d'après Barell Mera : "La liberté seule ne veut rien dire, car elle ne peut point faire référence qu'à un seul domaine. Il lui faut un pluriel pour exister réellement en chacun, pour que tout le monde soit concerné.", récita Albus d'une voix calme qui laissa Scorpius sans voix un instant.

- Barell Mera ? Tu parles d'une référence. Il voulait faire partie du Ministère mais n'a même pas eu ses ASPICS.

- N'empêche que quand il écrit ça dans son livre, il a raison. On ne peut pas dire "la liberté" car c'est un mot trop vaste qui ne peut pas concerner qu'un domaine -qui serait d'après toi relatif à l'esprit.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, accueillis par Binns, le seul professeur fantôme du château. Albus avait souvent vu Rose parler avec lui à la fin des cours, sans doute à propos de la lutte à laquelle elle adhérait -quoi qu'un peu seule- entre la relation sorcier et fantôme. Le cadet des Potter le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir placé sa cousine particulièrement au-devant des autres autant dans sa notation que dans sa considération. Cependant, s'il y avait une quelconque injustice, Albus s'en contre-fichait tout particulièrement. Rose aurait été la meilleure dans cette matière avec ou sans l'aide du professeur de toute façon.

Scorpius et Albus se séparèrent puisqu'ils n'étaient pas assis côte à côte dans ce cours. La vérité c'est qu'ils auraient très bien pu échanger avec Millys et Grayson -que James essayait avec peine de caser ensemble-, mais parce que, soudainement, ils revinrent à la réalité. Et dans celle-là, Albus et Scorpius ne parlent pas autant ensemble, pas aussi activement, pas aussi prompts à défendre leurs idées et à développer leurs arguments. Dans celle-là, Albus et Scorpius ne se sont jamais trouvé de véritable similarité qui les fasse s'écarter des autres et se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Dans celle-là, même s'ils partagent la même chambre, même s'ils sont dans le même groupe d'amis, les deux Serpentard n'ont jamais senti en l'autre une amitié si décalée, si spirituelle ; une amitié plus forte que l'esprit de camaraderie qui les habitait auparavant.

Cette vérité leur frappa au visage, flanquée des réminiscences de leurs comportements passés l'un envers l'autre. Alors ils décidèrent, décontenancés par l'arrêt assez brutal de leur conversation, de se retrouver avec eux-mêmes dans cette classe soporifique et ainsi être tout à leur aise pour songer à ce revirement de situation.

Albus pensait comprendre ce que Rose voulait dire par une "occupation" personnelle : ressentir une certaine jubilation à travers une activité manuelle, intellectuelle, qu'importe ; qu'elle soit passionnante dès commencée et que la joie soit parallèle à la durée. Oh et décevante était l'arrêt brutal de cette occupation ! Albus s'en rendait compte à travers ses habitudes dernières : regarder James voler sur son balai était certes satisfaisant mais un peu ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Ou encore aider Lily à se perfectionner en DCFM, même s'il avait toujours aimé sortir sa baguette en ces occasions et aider sa soeur. Non, vraiment. À côté de ça, ce qu'il avait découvert avec Scorpius était réellement exaltant. De plus, cette fois il était en action. Il n'était pas seul à partager cette joie. N'est-ce pas ? Scorpius avait aimé leur confrontation, non ?

Il se retourna et regarda le rang à sa gauche. Scorpius feuilletait un livrecaché dans son manuel d'Histoire de la magie. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il le mette à l'intérieur puisqu'il ne faisait rien de plus pour le camoufler Pour avoir bonne conscience ? Ou bien de la place où se trouvait le Professeur Binns on n'y voyait que l'épaisseur du manuel ?

À côté de lui, Grayson, qui faisait partie des Serpentard également, dormait littéralement sur la table. On percevait un faible ronflement -car ouaté par la double barrière de ses manches autour de son visage. Albus trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps. Il l'avait toujours connu avec des cernes mais là, depuis quelques temps, dès qu'il avait un support pour poser sa tête ou ses coudes et assez de temps pour se permettre de se laisser aller, ses paupières se fermaient ; lourdes, épuisées, heureuses de rejoindre les cils inférieurs, satisfaites de ne plus rien voir du monde. C'était assez déboussolant.

Scorpius ne surprit pas davantage son regard posé sur eux. Il était très concentré dans son livre et Albus se demanda quel était le titre. Il se détourna de ses camarades. À côté de lui, Millys qui faisait partie des Serdaigle, comme Rose, se frottait énergiquement les yeux pour rester attentive.

- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Albus en bâillant ostensiblement.

- C'est épuisant, insupportable, intolérable ! gémit-elle en tirant sur ses joues pour ouvrir en grand ses yeux.

Des yeux bleus foncés emprunts d'une douce folie. Albus et elle se ressemblaient, disait-on. Bien que différentes, leurs excentricités les avaient fait bien s'entendre dès la première rencontre. Unis par leur extravagance.

- Je suis partagée entre mon désir de remplir mon devoir d'étudiante, d'honorer mon blason, de battre Rose dans sa résistance -à l'ennui- au moins pendant un cours... et mon désir de scandale ! termina-t-elle en s'affalant comme une masse sur son livre.

Albus vit ses camarades de Serdaigle la regarder avec horreur, assouvissant tant bien que mal un geste protestataire à son encontre.

- Fais-les taire. Je les sens d'ici.

- Je ne m'opposerai pas à des oiseaux furieux moi.

- Tant que ça ?

- Leurs plumes crament et tombent autour d'eux tellement ils cuisent de colère.

- Merlin. Achève-moi tant qu'il est encore temps... Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en recevant une boulette de papier froissée sur le crâne.

Albus se retourna pour voir d'où venait cette dernière et découvrit un sourire au coin sur le visage de Scorpius. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le papier -déjà déplié par Millys.

- "La liberté, ce visage aux multiples facettes. Un rien les craquellent un rien les épuisent, un rien les usent, ces facettes ne sont pas dignes d'être appelées "liberté". Ce faciès que tout le monde désire n'est rien d'autre que le masque de nos envies. Ca, la liberté ? Au fond, n'est-ce donc pas seulement des privilèges qu'on déguise, qu'on grime ? Pouvoir voir la personne à qui l'on est attaché et pouvoir le dire haut et fort, messieurs, c'est ça que j'appelle la liberté.", lut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est signé Hypérion. Elle marqua une pause. C'est pas le deuxième prénom de Scorpius ça ? C'est une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers lui qui se tapait le front avec sa main.

- C'était adressé à Potter !

Albus chipa le papier des mains d'une Millys décontenancée.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'était à moi, dit-il à sa voisine. Et toi, lance mieux la prochaine fois ! reprit Albus en s'adressant au blond qui semblait digérer très mal l'insulte.

- Je comprends pas. La déclaration d'amour t'était destinée ?, demanda en chuchotant Millys, faisant face de nouveau au tableau.

- Non, je crois surtout qu'il a noté ce passage pour ce qui était dit à propos de la liberté.

- Il aurait pu s'arrêter avant alors. Juste avant la dernière phrase, persista-t-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi Scorpius avait envoyé cet extrait.

- S'il avait coupé avant je n'aurais pas su ce que c'était la liberté pour le narrateur. Ah le crétin, il a oublié de noter la source ! Cette citation ne vaut rien. Voilà ce que je vais lui écrire. Il va fondre sur place. Il va protester et renvoyer la boulette encore plus froissée, encore plus loin, prit par l'élan de sa frustration. Bientôt elle va traverser notre professeur-fantôme et il ne s'en apercevra même pas ! rit Albus en retournant le papier pour écrire.

Millys se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu enjoué comme cela. Sauf quand il y avait de la glace en dessert.

* * *

Au dîner ce soir-là, on ne vit jamais Scorpius aussi acharné à défendre sa cause. Tout le monde continuait à manger pour ne pas dévoiler leur choc et ainsi stopper Scorpius en plein élan, mais il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir : aucune conversation périphérique ne pouvait le gêner car il n'y en avait tout simplement pas, et tout le monde le regardait comme s'il avait été capable de maîtriser un sort de transplanage et qu'il venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Même Rose qui feignait habituellement de ne rien entendre quand Scorpius intervenait -car il se limitait à cela d'habitude- et qui conservait un visage impassible, le regardait ce soir ; furtivement, intriguée. Ses coups d'oeils étaient confortés par son petit sourire. Albus se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. On aurait dit qu'elle ressentait une certaine fierté de voir Scorpius se manifester de la sorte, voire de s'ouvrir ainsi. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Rose avait toujours perçu les gens mieux que les autres. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait compris que Scorpius avait cette capacité d'orateur que, malheureusement, et pour une raison obscure, il cachait soigneusement. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle l'avait aimé et, éventuellement, qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Ce soir, c'était avec satisfaction qu'elle voyait tout le monde s'étonner devant ce nouveau Scorpius qui ne lui avait, à elle, jamais offert le bénéfice du doute.

En effet, c'était une surprise pour tout le monde. On n'avait jamais connu Scorpius ainsi. Aux yeux de ses camarades, il avait toujours paru comme dénué de caractère. C'était certes un ressenti très fort, mais toujours étant qu'ils ne connaissaient son point de vue qu'à travers ses moqueries et qu'il ne se démarquait pas par autre chose que le poids de son nom. Albus pensait qu'il serait aussi détestable que lui -d'après ce qu'il avait mémorisé de la description de son père- mais ce fut tout le contraire. Pour une raison inconnue, dès le départ ils se plurent immédiatement et devinrent de bons camarades. Comme si l'alchimie qui distançait leurs pères ne pouvait pas l'être davantage avec les fils et devait passer par des extrémités pour fonctionner, avait suggéré sa tante Hermione.

Leur duo fut bientôt complété par Grayson, dans la même maison qu'eux, qui les faisait rire comme personne d'autre n'avait réussi à le faire. Et, bon gré mal gré, Albus qui aimait beaucoup Millys et qui se fichait de savoir qu'elle était un peu "folle" et à Serdaigle, les avait presque _obligé_ à la fréquenter aussi. Ca n'avait pas été une obligation orale ou gestuelle, le terme était d'ailleurs purement subjectif et venait bien sûr de deux certains Serpentard ; il avait suffi qu'il s'éloigne d'eux pour aller vers elle et ses deux camarades verts et argents l'avaient suivi, bougonnant comme jamais sur ce crétin de rêveur. Pour l'anecdote, ils faillirent l'assommer quand Albus voulut faire connaissance, un jour, à une petite troupe de Poufsouffle. Déjà que son frère James à Gryffondor et ses amis leur tournait autour quand ils n'avaient rien à faire... manquait plus qu'ils forment une bande regroupant tous les blasons (Scorpius soupçonnait la directrice MacGonagall d'avoir fait d'Albus le messie de Poudlard pour rétablir la paix et l'unité parmi les élèves).

- Son argumentation était vraiment bancale, répéta Millys à propos de la boulette de papier qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi.

- Bancale ? s'insurgea Scorpius, et sa cuillère remplie d'une sauce onctueuse resta en suspend entre la coupelle collective et son assiette.

Millys fouilla dans le sac d'Albus -qui semblait tout à fait ailleurs pour le coup- et déplia le papier froissé.

- "_Ce faciès que tout le monde désire n'est rien d'autre que le masque de nos envies. Ca, la liberté ? _", lut-elle. Ca n'a pas de sens de dire ça puisque juste avant, l'auteur écrit que c'est justement ce faciès là, ce "visage" qui est la base de toute liberté : "_La liberté, ce visage aux multiples facettes_.". Elle conserva aucune pause afin d'accorder à tout le monde la possibilité de comprendre la nuance, et enchaîna derechef : Il aurait dû continuer avec "les facettes" pour parler des envies. En fait il voulait juste utiliser "masque de nos envies"... pour l'esthétique de la phrase, sans doute. Je n'appelle pas ça un bon écrivain, désolée _Hypérion_, conclut-elle avec une certaine ironie.

- Millys..., s'engagea Albus avant d'être coupé par un Scorpius très énervé.

- Il faut toujours que tu décortiques tout pour montrer ta superbe compétence analytique ! On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas l'écriture qui compte mais le sens ! Du moment qu'on comprend...

- Ah, si les Serpentard attendent des écrivains qu'ils comprennent seulement le sens, alors... lança-t-elle d'une voix suffisante sans finir sa phrase -tout le monde avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Par Salazar, tu es exaspérante ! s'escrima Scorpius en vain car elle ne semblait pas comprendre quel était le but de la citation.

- Elle a droit de dire ce qu'elle pen- commença Rose avant elle aussi d'être coupée par Grayson.

- Bon les amis, ça va. Vous allez me donner de l'urticaire à force d'être aussi chiants. Oui, oui, mesdames et messieurs, _chiants_, répéta-t-il en appuyant avec exagération. Maintenant j'exige avoir le droit de finir ma tarte sans avoir à subir vos conneries littéraires qui n'ont pour seul effet que d'emmêler mes intestins et me donner envie de vomir.

- Ta tarte n'est pas encore arrivée au niveau de tes intestins, crétin, fut la seule réponse.

* * *

L'eau du lac était sombre. Ils avaient éteint les lampions verts du dortoir et avaient fermé les rideaux de leurs baldaquins. Albus aussi, mais pas entièrement. Scorpius aussi, mais pas entièrement. Ils étaient côte à côte, seulement séparés par une fenêtre avec, devant elle, une table surmontée d'une cruche. Ils se parlaient tout doucement, conservant des silences irréguliers, parfois des silences si longs que l'un et l'autre pensait avoir endormi l'autre, dans une atmosphère si calfeutrée qu'ils croyaient parfois s'être endormis soi-mêmes.

- On ne devrait pas se lancer dans des débats avec les autres. Ils ne comprennentpas là où on veut en venir, s'exprima dans le noir Scorpius en pensant sûrement à Millys.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence, mise à part les faibles ronflements, régnait en maître et c'était vraiment agréable. Tenir pareille conversation renversait toutes les sensations. Ne voir personne, n'entendre que la voix, ne percevoir l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur que par le ton et par la formulation de la phrase et avoir le sentiment d'être caché quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on ose avouer, quoi qu'on ose aborder. Être protégé par cette intimité propice à éloigner les tabous et à chercher l'autre là où on irait pas le trouver au grand jour.

- Elle ne pensait pas à mal. C'est Millys. Un peu psychorigide sur l'écriture, répondit Albus dans sa peau de messie. Mais tu as raison. C'est mieux quand cela reste entre nous deux.

- Sinon ç'a un tout autre aspect.

Albus hocha de la tête avant de se souvenir que Scorpius ne pouvait pas le voir. Il répondit alors par l'affirmatif.

- Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, Scorpius, ajouta soudain le brun en se tournant vers le lit de son voisin.

- Comment, _comme ça _?

Un long silence régna de nouveau dans le dortoir. L'un cherchait ses mots, l'autre les comprenait bien qu'informulés.

- Tu me trouves effacé, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

- Disons qu'avec le passé de ton père je t'avais imaginé plus...

- Je sais, trancha Scorpius.

Albus, la bouche et le nez dans l'oreiller, s'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, jusqu'à s'empêcher de respirer. Une nouvelle onde filtrait l'air, plus tendue. Elle était haute mais bien présente. Il avait peur qu'elle s'alourdisse et leur tombe dessus.

- Tu dors ? demanda le blond.

Albus émit un bruit étouffé à travers son oreiller. Quand il releva sa tête elle lui semblait atrocement lourde. Il lui répondit de manière plus compréhensive, alors Scorpius continua :

- J'aime et je respecte mon père plus que toute personne. Mais parfois... parfois j'ai honte de son passé, j'ai honte de lui ressembler autant. Et je me sens mal quand on dit "le portrait craché de son père".

D'accord. Scorpius ne savait pas pour quelle obscure raison il avouait tout cela. Il s'était bien gardé de le faire jusqu'aujourd'hui ! Alors pourquoi ?...

De son côté, Albus se demandait comment ils pouvaient être si semblables quand il s'agissait de leurs pères. Cette réalité lui coupa le souffle. Les mots qu'il employa alors étaient ceux qui lui étaient destinés quand il se sentait mal, quand son nom était décidément trop lourd à porter pour lui aussi :

- Peu importe de qui tu viens, de quel milieu, de quel histoire familiale, ce qui compte c'est comment tu te démarques dans la vie. Quand tu te construis, tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre que ce qui te semble juste et à ce qui a de l'importance pour toi. Alors tu finiras par emprunter le chemin qui te ressembles, celui que personne d'autre n'a arpenté, pas même ton père.

Albus dut le dire un peu trop fort car un garçon dans leur dortoir se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il avec la voix éraillée de celui qui vient de se réveiller et avec l'esprit confus de celui qui aura tout oublié le lendemain.

- Rien, va te coucher ! le rabroua Scorpius d'une voix qui frôlait l'agitation.

- Je serais toujours en train de dormir si vous papotiez pas comme des filles en plein milieu de la nuit ! Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? ajouta-t-il en murmurant "_lumos_" pour éclairer sa montre.

Albus regarda les yeux de leur camarade se fermer instantanément à cause de la lumière blanche de sa baguette jusqu'à s'ouvrir de quelques centimètres pour percevoir l'heure. Le brun dévia à ce moment son regard vers un Scorpius en train de grimacer. Il crut que son ami allait se jeter sur leur camarade de dortoir pour le clouer au lit et l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Ce dont il n'était pas certain c'était la raison de cette envie qui brillait dans ses yeux : le fait qu'il les ait dérangés ou qu'il éblouisse la pièce pour une futilité ?

- Presque une heure du matin ! Par Salazar, on a cours demain ! s'exclama ce dernier totalement réveillé cette fois.

- Silence, tu vas réveiller les autres, lança Albus en réprimant un bâillement du mieux qu'il put.

- À cause de qui au-, maintint-il en s'avançant d'un pas mauvais avant de recevoir un oreiller dans la tête qui fit se perdre la fin de sa phrase.

Il s'agrippa au lit d'Albus, un peu sonné, avant de lancer un regard noir à Scorpius.

- Toi, je te jure que...

- Il est à côté de toi, vas-y quand tu veux, l'invita le blond en lançant un coup d'oeil à son propre oreiller, par terre, aux pieds de leur camarade.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas prier. Scorpius dut oublier que son poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard lui avait offert une force de lancé exemplaire. Albus sortit alors de son lit et s'interposa entre les deux.

- Ca suffit, formula-t-il d'une voix grave que les autres n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre et, surtout, d'une voix sans appel.

Leur camarade grogna et retourna se coucher, ignorant la voix fluette de son meilleur ami qui demandait ce qui se passait. Seul Grayson continuait véritablement de ronfler sans se douter de quoi que soit, quelque part dans un rêve où il devait sans aucun doute être le prochain Ministre de la Magie.

- Si c'était pour calmer ta frustration contre ton apparence et ton nom, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Scorpius, avisa Albus en se roulant en boule de nouveau sous sa couette.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter.

Albus ne répondit pas, heureux de retrouver un cocon de chaleur qui le protégeait de part et d'autre comme un dôme de bien-être.

- Désolé, s'excusa d'une voix légèrement penaude Scorpius pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai, reprit-il en reconsidérant la scène de leur camarade sous un autre oeil.

- Pas grave. C'était marrant, lança Albus en riant, suivi d'un long bâillement.

Scopius sourit dans le noir. Lui aussi avait trouvé ça amusant et était content qu'Albus, qui avait semblé presque colérique, soit de son avis. Mais surtout, il préférait sourire et rire plutôt qu'entendre une nouvelle fois une telle voix penaude venant de lui. Merlin, depuis quand s'excusait-il ainsi ? Il ramena sa couette jusqu'à son front, honteux.

* * *

Une semaine après cette journée haute en couleur, Albus et Scorpius étaient devenus inséparables. Les élèves qui avaient eu beau s'habituer au fait que le cadet des Potter soit, en plus d'être à Serpentard, bon camarade avec le fils Malefoy, devaient à présent digérer tant bien que mal cette nouvelle complicité entre les deux. Cela leur avait paru être un revirement de situation qui s'était effectué du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle s'était déroulée lentement durant la semaine.

Pour les deux concernés se rapprocher s'était fait tellement naturellement, cela relevait tellement de l'évidence qu'ils ne s'étaient posés aucune question, mûs par une force extérieure qui n'avait aucun besoin d'être expliquée.

Il faisait particulièrement beau ce vendredi-là, ce qui ajoutait à l'allégresse du week-end approchant une félicité précieuse et contagieuse : même les professeurs étaient particulièrement négligeant.

Les Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient cours de Soin aux créatures magiques cet après-midi. C'était à ce moment-là qu'on pouvait se rendre compte à quel point les mentalités avaient changées. En descendant la pente sévère du parc pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt, les élèves se hélaient et se mêlaient entre eux, sans qu'il n'y ait de pression sur les baguettes "_au cas où_...". Les deux maisons qui s'entendaient le moins bien faisaient donc preuve d'une camaraderie nouvelle après toutes ces années d'allergie et de rapprochements houleux.

Parfois, on voyait certains ne pas être à l'aise ou, en tout cas, nullement faire confiance à l'autre maison, sûrs qu'à tout moment ils allaient leur jouer un tour de mauvais goût. Scorpius et Grayson faisaient partie de ceux-là. C'était donc la seule circonstance qui faisait se séparer momentanément Albus et Scorpius, ce dernier refusant de suivre le brun quand il lui proposait d'aller discuter avec des Gryffondor de leur année. Grayson et Scorpius restaient alors dans leur coin, conscients que les élèves qu'avaient rejoints Albus se moquaient d'eux, mais aucunement désireux d'y changer quoi que ce soit -levant le menton et bombant le torse pour montrer que rien ne les atteignait. Albus les trouvait alors tellement comiques qu'une fois parmi les autres il trouvait plus de plaisir à regarder ses deux camarades seuls, éloignés de tous, plutôt que de participer pleinement à la conversation. Cela ne faisait pas grande différence avec les fois où il était d'humeur rêveuse : au final, on ne parlait jamais réellement avec Albus, mais on appréciait sa compagnie car il était fort sympathique.

Celui-ci resta quelques temps dessiner des créatures venues directement de Bulgarie avec deux Serpentard et cinq Gryffondor qui trouvaient cela très marrant de croiser la créature avec le professeur -ils se montraient successivement leurs dessins. Ce fut l'un des deux Serpentard -encore plus roux que tous les Weasley- qui remporta la meilleure caricature. Empli de fierté, il eut le réflexe idiot de le faire passer de mains en mains aux autres élèves avant, bien sûr, qu'il n'atterrisse dans celles du professeur. Il écopa seulement de deux heures de retenues, la belle journée ayant décidément un effet bonifiant sur les enseignants et leur humeur laxiste.

Albus s'éclipsa du groupe à cet intermède afin de rejoindre ses deux amis. Il les surprit en train de rire à propos du pus de la créature, qui, d'après eux, avait la même couleur que les cheveux de Charlie Euston, une sixième année à Serpentard.

- Elle n'a pas un frère en Bulgarie d'ailleurs ? Je suis sûr qu'il lui procure sa dose de pus tous les mois et qu'elle s'en sert pour faire briller ses cheveux... prétendait avec humour Grayson.

- Ca devrait se sentir, alors, lança joyeusement Albus en s'asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe.

Scorpius qui était adossé à l'arbre et qui ne l'avait pas remarqué se surprit à sourire comme si cela faisait une journée qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Scorpius ! s'écria Grayson en brandissant son bras en l'air, son parchemin dans la main révélant un superbe croquis.

Le blond sursauta tandis qu'Albus souriait déjà, les yeux verts pétillants.

- Je te défie de t'approcher tellement près d'elle que l'odeur de ses cheveux te frappera de plein fouet !

Gray rayonnait, Scorpius était effaré et Albus riait en les regardant alternativement.

- Hors de question !

- Il gagne quoi s'il le fait ? demanda Albus.

- Je ne le ferai pas ! devança Scorpius alors que Grayson allait répondre.

- Voyons... une semaine de devoirs ?

- Non ! C'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Avant les BUSEs, les profs nous refilent toujours pleins de devoirs, se crut bon de lui rappeler Albus.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, ce type aime avoir des devoirs en supplément !, reprit-il en pointant du doigt Grayson qui essuyait les vers de ses lunettes.

- Un paquet entier de chocogrenouilles ? proposa Albus.

- Il n'y a que toi qui ferai ce défis pour une récompense pareille, se moqua gentiment Scorpius.

- Dix gallions d'or ? proposa à son tour le troisième en agitant une bourse qui ne faisait aucun bruit tellement les pièces étaient compressées.

- On ne m'achète pas, s'indigna hautainement le fils Malefoy -qui n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessiteux.

- Et un câlin ?

- Un câlin ? répéta Scorpius en regardant Albus avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, j'offre mes câlins figurez-vous ! s'exclama le brun en ouvrant en grand ses bras.

Ils rirent de bon coeur pendant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par la ronde inquisitrice du professeur.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, les cataractes de devoirs avaient eu raison de Scorpius. Le soir était tombé, Scorpius et Albus venaient d'avoir un énième débat sur leurs conceptions différentes et grâce au soutien de leurs romans références. Charlie était seule dans la salle commune en train de lire près d'une fenêtre, derrière laquelle un triton lui faisait les yeux doux. Grayson profita alors de cette occasion rêvée pour donner un coup de coude pas du tout discret dans les côtes de Scorpius afin qu'il y aille.

De mauvaise grâce, pensant sûrement à sa semaine entière libérée de tout devoirs, il s'approcha d'elle. Ses deux amis derrière lui, en tendant l'oreille, l'entendirent engager la conversation à propos du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle lui répondit avec tellement de retard qu'il faillit rebrousser chemin. Finalement tout doucement, son regard dévia des pages manuscrites aux iris grises de Scorpius.

- Excuse-moi ?

Sa voix était calme, douce, sans trace d'agacement.

- Je me demandais quel était le titre de ton livre.

Grayson et Albus la virent lui montrer la couverture de son livre vert bouteille devant un Scorpius pour le moins tendu.

- Tu l'as déjà lu ? lui demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

- Non. Mais je connais l'auteur de nom. Il est l'un des plus grands soutiens de mon écrivain préféré.

Albus ne savait même pas qu'il avait un romancier préféré ! Il fut déçu de le savoir que maintenant, et surtout, en cette circonstance.

- Il s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

Il hésita à lui répondre. Il se disait que plus la conversation durerait plus il trouverait difficilement une occasion de s'approcher d'elle pour sentir... ses cheveux. Non mais quel défi idiot ! Néanmoins, il lui répondit tout de même :

- Angus Curen. Notamment son livre _L'appât des cris et des critiques_.

Il choisit ce moment pour s'approcher d'elle avec brusquerie et pointer du doigt un passage du roman en s'exclamant bêtement -oh oui, il n'était pas du tout convainquant :

- D'ailleurs il y a presque le même extrait dans mon livre préféré !

Son nez frôla ses cheveux pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne le frappe avec son livre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle furibonde.

Pile à ce moment-là, son petit-ami la rejoignit et Scorpius eut la bonne idée de prendre la tangente. Il fut aussitôt suivit de deux rires interminables et exaspérants. Il avait envie de les tuer. Enfin... surtout Grayson. Il énonça le mot de passe et arpenta d'un pas rapide les cachots. Grayson l'ordonnait de s'arrêter entre deux rires bruyants. Il se fit une joie d'accélérer le pas. Peu après, il entendit Grayson gronder contre lui et cesser de le suivre ce qui le fit sourire.

Scorpius sentit Albus lui toucher timidement le bras. Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Son sourire avait du mal à disparaître et le pétillement d'amusement dans ses yeux ne parvenaient pas non plus à s'éteindre. Scorpius rechigna une fois de plus contre ce pari stupide en détournant les yeux.

- Dis-toi que maintenant tu es tranquille toute la semaine suivante.

- Ce que je me dis, moi, maintenant, c'est que je pourrai jamais plus revenir dans la salle commune !

- Mais non, mais non, ç'aurait été pire si tu avais dû lui déclarer ta flamme, crois-moi.

- Déclarer ma... ?

- C'était un exemple, Scorpius.

- Eh bien c'était un exemple idiot !

- Bah... ç'aurait pu...

- Non ! Et en plus elle ne sent même pas bon des cheveux, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire et en ralentissant le pas.

Albus éclata de rire et ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux, un peu essoufflés d'avoir marché si vite.

- Et moi alors ? le questionna Albus en avançant sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient à la hauteur du nez de Scorpius.

Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, surpris par la soudaineté du geste, et par le geste en lui-même.

- Euh... hésita-t-il, ça va...

En voyant la moue triste d'Albus il fit ce que jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace, le ridicule, l'ineptie de faire : il pencha la tête vers Albus pour que celui-ci sente à son tour ses cheveux.

- Eh bien je dirais que c'est encore pire que moi ! déclara Albus.

- Quelle mauvaise foi...

Le rire d'Albus pétilla, aussitôt suivit par le sourire sincère de Scorpius.

- Si jamais on m'a vu faire ça...

- Si on t'a vu faire ça on te proposera un peu de pus pour finaliser l'odeur, fanfaronna Albus en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Il se faufila entre les rayonnages en ignorant la menace de mort de Scorpius qui le suivait. Tous les deux choisirent un endroit sans élèves et se collèrent à la fenêtre qui offrait une vue splendide sur le lac.

- N'empêche... j'aurais bien aimé être à Serdaigleou à Gryffondor rien que pour voir le lac d'en haut, avisa le brun d'une voix rêveuse.

Scorpius qui détaillait lui aussi la vue donna son avis contraire :

- Et eux ne sauront jamais quelle chance c'est d'être sous le lac. Alors mieux vaut être à notre place ; pouvant profiter de la vue d'en dessous grâce à notre maison, d'en haut grâce à la bibliothèque, et d'à côté grâce au parc.

Albus lui sourit en s'adossant à la table, parallèle au rayonnage.

- Alors comme ça _L'appât des cris et des critiques _est ton livre préféré?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Albus lui demanda pourquoi il ne le lui avait jamais dit avant. Scorpius soupira avant de répondre :

- Parce que c'est un bouquin spécial.

- J'aime ce qui est spécial.

- Je sais.

Albus haussa un sourcil comme il avait déjà vu Scorpius le faire, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

- Tu l'as avec toi ?

- Oui. Je le garde toujours avec moi depuis qu'on... enfin, tu vois.

Albus sourit une fois de plus, tranquillement, de manière presque déstabilisante Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux en cet instant, comme s'il était capable de tout déchiffrer, comme s'il connaissait tout du monde, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

- Lis-moi ton passage préféré alors, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Albus écouta le silence se profiler pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Scorpius réagisse -qu'est-ce qu'il était long à la détente parfois-, puis l'entendit ouvrir son sac, fouiller dedans, émettre un son douteux qui ressemblait à un raclement de gorge embarrassé, et enfin feuilleter des pages à la recherche de son passage.

- "Ezer s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put car elle pouvait peu mais, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle pouvait encore. Ses yeux trahissaient la peur, l'envahissement dans chacune de ses pores d'un infect ressentiment et pourtant si exquis parce qu'il _la _concernait ; et encore une fois cette peur terrible, qui lui collait à la peau, lui étreignait les organes, lui mélangeait perception et raison." lut-il d'une voix grave, soucieux de donner une forme à sa lecture dans la tête de son auditeur.

Albus avait toujours les yeux fermés, et détendu comme il était, Scorpius ne s'attendait pas à le voir changer de posture. Alors il continua son passage favori.

- "La beauté du monde est cruelle, se rappelait amèrement Ezer en enlevant le plâtre sur sa peau. Elle voulut se pencher par la fenêtre mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la tirèrent en arrière. Retour à la réalité. Du sang. Encore ce rouge dégoulinant, poisseux, infecte ! Vide ? vide était-_elle_ maintenant ? satisfaite ? coupable ? Le plâtre se mêlait à présent avec le sang. La nuit de l'amour se mêlait au crime placide. Elle _la_ voyait, derrière le voile flou de l'inconscience. Qu'_elle_ la tue alors ! Qu'_elle_ la tue ! Qu'_elle_ la tue ! Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout."

Albus ouvrit petit à petit les yeux.

- Il se finit là ton passage ?

- Oui. C'est même l'excipit du livre.

- Donc elle meurt ou pas, à la fin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le personnage est complexe. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une transe, peut-être que c'était vrai. Je crois qu'Angus Curen a écrit ce passage non pas pour la mort de son personnage mais pour que le lecteur se rende compte à quel point elle a changé au fil du roman -mais bien sûr tu ne peux pas le savoir, ça.

- Mais d'après toi ? Elle meurt ou pas à la fin ? réitéra-t-il sa question.

- Quelle importance puisque son évolution est plus importante que le reste ?

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu te lies au personnage, tu t'appropries à lui, tu vis en lui, et tu ne sais même pas s'il meurt ou non. C'est soudainement à toi de décider, de revenir dans ton propre corps et de tout reconsidérer avec distance.

Scorpius feuilleta son livre et chercha une citation avec son index fin et pâle.

- "La mort ne devrait pas arrêter notre vision du monde. On est trop tremblants et trop préoccupés par elle, tout se contracte autour de la mort mais jamais rien ne se décontracte.", page 77, cita-t-il en tant que réponse à la remarque de son ami.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse être serein face à la mort. On ne peut pas être aussi sage. Ou aussi fou.

- Moi je pense qu'on peut l'être. Il suffit de forger son état d'esprit.

- Ou alors d'avoir frôlé tellement près la mort qu'elle devient familière et donc moins impressionnante.

- C'est un peu radical comme pensée.

- Tu crois que ça se fait comment toi alors ?

- Avec de la patience et de la réflexion.

Albus se moqua gentiment, ne partageant bien évidemment pas son point de vue.

- Tu es un peu naïf, en fait, Scorpius.

Il rougit violemment et rangea son livre dans son sac.

- Le débat est clôt, annonça-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Contre toute attente, leurs avis divergeant qui leur procuraient jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois de nouveaux débats à renouveler, les rapprocha plus que ce qui aurait dû se déclencher normalement, tels qu'une dispute ou un éloignement.

À un mois des BUSEs, l'électricité statique dans l'air était perceptible au-delà même des cinquièmes années, mais apparemment, elle n'atteignait pas les professeurs qui continuaient de leur lancer des punitions à tout va ce qui leur gâchait un temps sacré pour réviser.

Rose était devenue très irritable. Quiconque la dérangeait pendant ses révisions essuyait une engueulade mémorable. On prit soin pendant quelques semaines de ne plus s'approcher d'elle à moins d'un mètre. James fut celui qui prit le plus cher. Il cumula tout au plus trois engueulades dignes de cinq Mandragores déplantées à l'unisson et reçu, en plus, un sort qui colora ses cheveux en verts pour avoir joué avec ses nerfs un peu trop longtemps. Personne ne douta alors qu'elle remporterait haut la main un O en Sortilèges.

Scorpius et Albus, eux, passaient tout leur temps dans le rayonnage le moins fréquenté de la bibliothèque. Ils révisaient ensemble les BUSEs, et quand aucun n'était bon dans la matière qu'ils abordaient -tel que la métamorphose-, ils demandaient à Grayson de les aider, ce qu'il faisait avec une exaspération feinte.

- C'est comme boire du thé refroidi. C'est agaçant mais tu le fais quand même car il n'a pas perdu son goût pour autant, se justifiait Grayson en se redressant sur sa chaise, le menton relevé.

- T'as vu, Scorp', on a le goût du thé, maintenant.

- C'était _imagé_, crétin, rétorqua inutilement leur ami en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je pense que toi tu serais du thé noir, poursuivit Albus en posant ses coudes sur son livre de métamorphose, le regard dirigé vers Scorpius.

- C'est amer le thé noir.

- Exactement. Mais mélangé à du lait ça devient beaucoup plus doux.

Grayson les frappa tous les deux et leur demanda sèchement de se concentrer.

- On préfère quand tu ris, nous, lança Scorpius. T'es plus agréable.

- Tu verras que je rirai de vous quand vous aurez raté vos BUSEs !

Les deux soupirèrent et se concentrèrent sur les mille et unes façon de changer un chandelier en robinet. Le plus difficile n'était pas de changer la forme des deux objets mais de faire en sorte que le robinet ne verse pas des flammes et que le chandelier n'éclaire pas des trombes d'eau.

- On passera à la pratique cet après-midi. Concentrez-vous un peu sur les formules pour l'instant !

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il est utile de changer la fonction d'un objet. C'est comme transformer son identité, commença Albus sous le regard menaçant de son ami.

- Il ne te demanderont pas ton ressentiment sur la noble matière qu'est la Métamorphose quand tu devras passer devant les juges, alors concentres-toi maintenant.

Un calme plat pris d'assaut leur rayonnage. Il bondissait autour d'Albus et Scorpius, les agaçant, mais s'insinuait en un Grayson apparemment satisfait.

- Non mais Albus a raison, déclara soudainement Scorpius ce qui fit lâcher un soupir particulièrement bruyant de la part du troisième.

- Vous êtes exténuants.

- Moi je pense qu'en tant que futurs penseurs du monde magique, on devrait nous demander un peu plus nos avis plutôt que seulement exercer nos sorts à la perfection, revint à la charge Albus.

- Ah ! C'est celui qui a la meilleure note en DCFM qui dit ça !

- Rien à voir, le défendit Scorpius.

- Bien sûr que si, ç'a à voir. La DCFM il n'est pas une question d'avis, c'est que de l'action. Mais évidemment comme c'est ta matière de prédilection tu vas la défendre, poursuivit-t-il à l'égard du brun.

- C'est aussi beaucoup de tactique, Gray. Je pense qu'il faut utiliser beaucoup plus son esprit que ce que tu dois faire.

Il fronça tellement ses sourcils qu'ils se rejoignirent.

- Finalement je préfère quand tu parles de thé, même si t'as l'air con.

- Parce que quand il parle d'un sujet plus sérieux t'es en marge, et t'apprécies pas trop ça, railla Scorpius.

- Allez vous faire voir, conclut-il avec colère en rangeant ses affaires.

Il partit à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

- Mince, on a laissé s'échapper notre maître de la Métamorphose, lança Albus sincèrement attristé.

- Il faudra songer à lui donner un ou deux gallions pour qu'il ne fasse plus la tête.

- Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà d'être parti.

- Oui c'est vrai, affirma le concerné derrière eux.

- Gray ! s'exclama Albus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Vous êtes vraiment lourds comme gars. C'est vraiment pour que vous ne vous plantiez pas aux BUSEs que je suis revenu, se justifia-t-il en se rasseyant en face d'eux.

- Et aussi parce que tu aimes trop montrer que tu t'y connais en Métamorphose, ajouta Scorpius.

- La ferme.

- Content que tu sois revenu, renchérit Albus.

* * *

Millys, comme d'habitude, avait la main fourrée dans le sac des autres, et en l'occurrence : celui d'Albus.

- Tu traînes tout le temps ce bouquin avec toi, j'ai remarqué. Tu l'aimes tant ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant la couverture puis en le feuilletant.

- Il est super, affirma Albus sans lever la tête, occupé à pleurer ses cuisses de grenouilles découpées.

Elle détailla l'objet longuement. Les pages étaient marquées pour les retrouver rapidement de sorte que pleins de petits papiers en sortaient. De nombreux passages étaient soulignés avec toutes sortes d'encres de couleurs (il lui semblait que le vert correspondait aux paroles sous-jacentes et que le rouge correspondait à de grands thèmes comme l'amour, la mort, la richesse, l'amitié... par contre elle ne voyait vraiment pas pour le mauve). Les bas de pages étaient annotés avec son écriture italique et illisible (elle réussit seulement à déchiffrer "_tirade vie des autre ? _", "_point de vue complexe de Wilhem_" et "_réflexion sur la conception de la non-liberté_", ce dernier étant souligné par deux fois.)

- _À bout de souffle _? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. C'est un titre étrange.

- C'est pas le genre de livres que tu aimerais je crois, se contenta-t-il de répondre en remuant le contenu de son chaudron.

- Non sûrement. Mais même l'auteur j'en avais jamais entendu parler... Serian Bonflaquette. Il est vieux comme roman ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans une des bibliothèques de ma tante et elle a bien voulu me le donner quand elle a vu qu'il m'intéressait.

- Ah oui, ta tante Hermione ? la mère de Rose ?

- Elle-même, sourit-il.

Millys resta songeuse un instant avant de lui conseiller de tourner plus rapidement leur potion en comptant jusqu'à cinquante-trois précisément. Elle le regarda s'appliquer à compter (..."onze, douze"... "vingt-trois"...trente-quatre", "trente-cinq..." tandis que Scorpius faisait exprès de compter tout près de son oreille pour le perturber : "quarante-sept", "vingt", "soixante-quatre"...) sous le soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-rieur du brun. En déposant À bout de souffle dans le sac d'Albus elle se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait en quelques sortes à son cahier de botanique : pleins de couleurs, de croquis, de schémas, de marquages, de remarques, etc, ou encore à sa commode près de son lit, recouverte de papiers collés au bois et de plantes pour ses expérimentations. Elle rejoignit la table de Grayson (en passant derrière Albus elle l'entendit buter contre le "quarante-deux" et enfoncer son coude dans les côtes de Scorpius) et repéra sur la table un roman quasi-identique que celui de son partenaire de potion.

- Tu viens espionner notre magnifique et authentique breuvage, le piaf ? l'assaillit Grayson en entourant son chaudron de ses bras.

- Je viens te perturber comme ton camarade le fait avec mon partenaire, corrigea-t-elle en souriant. Alors où en êtes vous ?

- C'est secret ! riposta-t-il en cachant le chaudron avec son dos.

- Et la fumée cramoisie qui en sort, c'est normal ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air très sérieux.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur en se retournant pour contempler les dégâts.

Millys étudia rapidement le livre de Scorpius avant que Grayson ait saisi qu'elle avait menti et qu'il se retourne vers elle avec fracas et menaces. "_L'appât des cris et des critiques_" d'Angus Curen, voilà encore un livre dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, remarqua-t-elle avec déception. Elle trouva la similarité des deux étonnante et se demanda comment se faisait-il que, comme par hasard, ses deux amis se trimbalaient avec -elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Malefoy pût prendre si peu soin de ses affaires même volontairement.

- Millys, je te déteste ! proclama Grayson en réalisant s'être fait tromper.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table et lui sourit avec élégance.

- Tu devrais songer à te faire pousser la barbe, ça t'irait mieux, jugea-t-elle sous le regard décontenancé de son ami.

- Je le fais, assura-t-il en bombant le torse. Oui, parce que moi, au moins, j'en ai, poursuivit-il avec fierté en regardant du coin de l'oeil Scorpius et Albus.

- C'est ça, en entendant nous on a pas des problèmes de mémoires. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as mangé, ce matin ? railla Scorpius en saisissant plus vite qu'Albus l'allusion de leur camarade.

- Bien sûr que...

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous n'oublierez pas votre note, si vous continuez à piailler ainsi, Mr Clerke, le coupa le professeur arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Pardon Monsieur.

- Et vous Miss Flanders, retournez là où est votre place. Je ne vous ai pas accordé de faire équipe avec Mr Potter pour que vous changiez ensuite sans cesse de camarade.

- Pardon Monsieur.

Elle changea en vitesse de place, imité imperceptiblement par Scorpius qui se réjouit de ne pas s'être fait prendre -si son père avait été au courant de ce laissé aller...-, tandis que Grayson s'enfermait dans un silence religieux. Seul Albus ne changeât pas grand chose : toujours occupé à chantonner des paroles au rythme de son découpage de racine.

Plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, Scorpius et Albus mangèrent tous les deux. Grayson avait rejoint Millys à sa table de Serdaigle et tous deux se moquaient en cachette de Rose qui dormait dans son assiette, de l'encre sur les mains et sur la joue. Les personnes qui connaissaient les moeurs du château depuis très longtemps les qualifiaient de la "nouvelle génération", celle qui ne s'étonnait plus de voir des Gryffondor attablés chez les Serpentard et des Serpentard chez les Poufsouffle.

- Regarde.

Albus sortit de son sac son roman préféré et le lui montra.

- Serian Bonflaquette ? C'est un auteur moldu ?

- Non, sang-mêlé, il me semble.

Il hocha de la tête et se saisit du livre. Ses yeux caressèrent la quatrième de couverture de long en large.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'étonna-t-il en se servant de la main gauche du jus de citrouille.

- C'est génial non ?

- J'en sais rien, j'y comprends pas grand chose. Ca parle de quoi concrètement ?

- Le personnage principal s'appelle Wilhem mais il est détestable et détesté. On pourrait croire que c'est impossible d'avoir autant de défauts et pourtant lui les cumulent tous, tellement qu'elles cachent complètement ses qualités. Il n'a aucun ami, et partout où il va, une désagréable sensation se saisit des gens. On le surnomme "Le Joker", totalement décalé, hideux, méchant et insupportable.

Scorpius était tellement attentif à ses paroles qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'Albus piochait dans sa glace, lui-même ayant déjà fini la sienne.

- Mais ce que j'aime particulièrement dans cette histoire c'est qu'au fil de l'intrigue, on comprend pourquoi le personnage ne cesse jamais de courir de part le monde. Il court, il court sans jamais s'arrêter.

- D'où "_À bout de souffle_" ?

- Exactement.

- Et pourquoi court-il donc ? le questionna Scorpius, la curiosité piquée à vif.

- Parce qu'il a l'espoir de rendre le monde meilleur. Et pour cela, il essaye de rencontrer le plus de personnes possibles pour leur voler leur pire défaut, même quand il y en a plusieurs chez la même personne ; toujours le pire. Alors au final, tous les pires défauts qu'il a absorbé chez les gens se retrouvent en lui. Dans la tête du lecteur il passe alors de l'anti-héros à l'héros, et je trouve ça fascinant.

- Et il a passé sa vie à courir pour rendre le monde meilleur ?

- Oui. Il est devenu vieux maintenant.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. À ce moment, Grayson qui se dirigeait vers le parc les intercepta.

- Hé ! Vous allez où ?

Scorpius et Albus se regardèrent un instant avant que ce-dernier déclare qu'ils se rendaient dans le dortoir.

- Il fait trop beau pour s'enfermer, jugea Grayson avec une mine déçue.

- Comme ça on sera pas gênés par le soleil pour réviser, trancha Scorpius en lui tournant le dos.

- Bande de mufles !

- Toi-même !

Ils l'entendirent partir à leur opposé en rageant ce qui les fit rire comme deux conspirateurs.

- "Rire c'est comme envoyer une balle de ping-pong à celui qui lui fait face, on attend avec espoir qu'il la renvoie de la même manière, voire plus fortement pour encore plus de plaisir."

- Une balle de quoi ?

- C'est un sport moldu. Je t'ai dit que l'auteur était de sang-mêlé.

- Et ça consiste à quoi faire ?

- Je n'y ai jamais joué, mais il me semble qu'il faut être deux. On se place face à face, aux deux opposés d'une table, et avec des raflettes -non, des _raquettes_- on se renvoie une balle.

- C'est censé être amusant de se renvoyer une balle ? demanda Scorpius avant de dire le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

- Il y a des règles. Il faut faire rebondir dans une certaine zone la balle et puis ça va vite aussi.

- Hm. Si tu le dis, décréta Scorpius en s'imaginant le sport dans sa tête.

- Un jour, pendant les vacances d'été, il faudra qu'on en fasse. Il doit y avoir ce sport à Londres.

- On fera ça en cachette, d'accord ? Je voudrais pas avoir mon père sur le dos, précisa anxieusement Scorpius en ouvrant la porte de leur dortoir.

Albus le remercia de lui avoir laissé le passage et s'étala sur son lit, le visage radieux.

- J'ai mangé comme un hippogriffe ! se réjouit-il en tapotant sur son ventre.

- Oui je vois ça, attesta Scorpius en s'asseyant à côté et en appuyant sur le ventre de son ami avec son index et son majeur.

- Argh ! rit Albus, arrête, arrête, tu me donnes mal à l'estomac ! Stop ! cria-t-il en se contorsionnant.

- Eh ! J'ai rien fait, là ! C'est à force de rire que tu as mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Albus hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ou- oui. Par Salazar, ça fait trop mal, se calma-t-il petit à petit.

- Tu devrais songer à manger moins, lui conseilla Scorpius avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? se moqua gentiment le brun.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- Quelle mauvaise foi..., l'imita Albus de manière déconcertante.

Scorpius ouvrit en grand les lèvres avant de grimacer.

- Je le dis vraiment comme ça ?

- Je crois que le ton est encore plus pompeux, à vrai dire, ricana Albus en s'étirant.

Il ronchonna et balança son sac sur son lit.

- Attend, prends ton livre ! s'exclama soudainement Albus.

- Encore envie d'un débat ? s'amusa son ami.

- Eh oui, j'aime tellement te battre..., persifla Albus avec un sourire au coin.

Scorpius rougit tout d'un coup, et, digérant sans doute très mal l'affront, se fit un honneur de défendre aussitôt sa cause.

- C'est parce qu'à chaque fois tu te défiles avec des citations à la noix ! "Vivre sa vie ou la méditer, le choix me paraît toujours plus ardu tandis que j'avance dans l'âge", le singea-t-il en faisant de grands gestes entre leurs deux lits. Ah ! tiens, ou encore : "Un jour, Mita, nous nous envolerons là où les guerres n'empoisonnent pas le coeur des hommes."

- C'est pas Mita mais Miza. Et j'y peux rien si Wilhem a juré fidélité à sa chouette. C'est la seule qui accepte sa compagnie, après tout.

- Ah parce que cette citation venait d'_À bout de souffle _?

- Parfaitement.

- C'est un livre un peu niais, en fait, se moqua-t-il, content d'être celui qui avait le monopole de la dérision sur l'autre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'irait bien. Entre naïf et niais, on s'entend bien généralement.

- Naïf, moi ? s'indigna-t-il, et son monopole en prit un coup.

- "_Avec de la patience et de la réflexion_, on devient serein face à la mort", le cita Albus.

Evidemment, Scorpius avait plus de mémoire que Grayson. Il se rappela immédiatement cette confrontation à la bibliothèque.

- Ca fait longtemps...

- Ah, tu as changé d'avis depuis ? demanda innocemment Albus.

- Non ! s'insurgea-t-il. Et ce n'était pas une remarque naïve, ajouta-t-il avec une lenteur impressionnante.

- Du tout, s'amusa le brun en jouant avec sa baguette.

- Tu es vraiment... vraiment... chercha-t-il ses mots en s'approchant d'Albus.

- Vraiment ?

- Un vrai diable quand tu le veux, se décida enfin Scorpius en s'asseyant de tout son poids sur le ventre de son ami.

Albus failli protester avant de réaliser que Scorpius ne se lèverait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa revanche. Sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon. Les derniers boutons étaient délassés et touchaient le ventre d'Albus. Ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas et il se dit une fois de plus qu'il avait un uniforme superbement bien taillé. Albus était certain qu'il n'y avait même pas un fil qui sortait au niveau de ses boutons, et le noir de son pantalon concurrençait vraiment de loin avec le sien. Par contre il était heureux de voir que même après cinq ans dans une école qui requérait toujours le même type d'uniforme, il n'était toujours pas capable d'ajuster correctement sa cravate. Après tout ce temps...

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que toi aussi tu caches bien ton jeu. Tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde que tu es distingué alors que tu ne sais même pas mettre ta cravate tout seul -Albus fit travailler ses abdos pour pouvoir remettre en place la cravate verte et argent-, tu lis des romans aux proses spontanées et enfiévrées, tu n'hésites pas à balancer ton sac sur ton lit...

Il se pencha un peu vers Albus pour l'aider dans sa manoeuvre. Celui-ci se hâta pour cesser la torture que subissait son ventre une fois de plus.

- Et toi, tu te fiches de l'image que tu renvoies, sourit-il en se relevant pour s'allonger près de lui. Je t'envie un peu.

- C'est plus facile que tu ne le penses de se ficher de l'avis des autres.

- Je me rappelle que tu ne pensais pas ça quand le Choixpeau t'a placé à Serpentard.

- C'est vrai. Le cadet Potter, à Serpentard ! La tare de la famille.

- C'est vraiment à ça que tu pensais ?

- Non. J'exagère le trait. C'est vrai qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard j'avais très peur d'être placé à Serpentard mais mon père m'a rassuré avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Et une fois la répartition passée...

- Tu m'as vu, acheva un Scorpius soudainement fanfaron.

- Alors j'ai su que ma place était ici, capitula Albus en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais..., lui sourit-il avec affection.

- "La niaiserie est l'acceptation silencieuse qu'un monde cruel nous entoure.", Serian Bonflaquette.

- "Les niais divergent tellement en pensée des réalistes que le doute persiste ; sont-ils idiots ou sages ?", Angus Curen. Maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Ils sont idiots, s'extasia-t-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur la joue.

Albus prit son livre, l'ouvrit au niveau d'un marquage et déclara d'une voix forte :

"-Croyez-moi, le pire messieurs n'est pas d'être mauvais, impuissant ou même niais, le pire c'est d'être naïf !"

Scorpius chercha longuement dans son livre une citation qui contre balance celle de son ami et en commença une quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de rapprochement direct et n'allait pas dans le même sens que celle d'Albus, c'est-à dire de défendre un caractère, et au mieux un caractère naïf. Il abandonna. Une fois de plus il avait perdu. C'en était rageant.

Albus lui tapota l'épaule et lui servit une nouvelle citation toute bien trouvée, comme d'habitude :

- "Quand on perd, mieux vaut penser à sa prochaine victoire que commencer à décompter les perdues.", page 110.

- "Qu'un individu puisse rêver à sa propre défaite, c'est comme imaginer l'inimaginable. Les gens sont toujours tournés vers la réussite, c'est triste.", page 22.

- C'est vrai, ça. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rêver à sa propre défaite, déclara Albus en tournant la tête vers son ami, l'air consterné.

- C'est pas quelque chose qui rendrait les gens heureux, expliqua Scorpius en se frottant le menton.

Albus hocha de la tête et ils se reposèrent quelques temps en fermant les yeux. Ils trouvaient super que les professeurs leur aient accordé l'après-midi. Avec toutes leurs révisions, ce n'était pas malvenu.

- Ecoute ça, l'invita Scorpius avec un avis positif évident dans la voix : "Rester en accords révèle parfois de l'inconditionnel. Quand je t'ai connu, tu étais tellement étrange que tu me paraissais incompatible. Et finalement, ça s'est fait comme on respire, comme on recherche le soleil, comme on a tous envie d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et c'est toi, et c'est vous que je recherche ; des gens particuliers, des gens résignés, des gens qui savent ce qu'ils disent et qui disent ce qu'ils sont. Sans crainte."

- C'est beau, gratifia Albus d'une voix rêveuse.

Scorpius replaça son bouquin ouvert sur sa cuisse, la reliure craquant davantage comme une fine cicatrice sur une peau rugueuse, comme une longue cavité sur une terre trop sèche. _L'appât des cris et des critiques _venait de se prendre une ride en plus. On ne voyait pratiquement plus le titre, et bientôt, ce serait à l'auteur d'en prendre le contre-coup. Albus se plaisait à penser ainsi de manière symbolique. Alors il s'empressa de chercher également un passage qui serait encore mieux que le sien. La lutte continuait encore derrière ces louanges ou ces discordes.

- "Raviver le corps des humains par mes larmes, par ma douleur, par mon dégoût de moi-même. Voilà ce que j'ai décidé. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-on aimer les hommes à ce point ? Comment, à travers tous mes défauts, je peux encore aimer autant de gens, aimer à m'en sacrifier ? Aimer, aimer... ce mot est immonde. La réciprocité est tellement mieux ! Elle assure un équilibre mutuel entre deux personnes. Une harmonie. Deux pages blanches qui se remplissent certes de deux écritures différentes, mais qui, surtout, écrivent le même texte, à la même allure, avec la même intention. _Je ne serai jamais libre car je ne serai jamais heureux_."

- Tu m'énerves ! Tu es un adversaire bien trop fort, s'exclama Scorpius en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Albus pour qu'il s'arrête de parler.

- Hmphhhh !

- Pardon ? se réjouit innocemment le blond.

- Déniche-moi un passage qui soit à la hauteur des miens, exigea Albus en exagérant pour forcer son ami à continuer.

Et celui-ci le fit, grimaçant tout d'abord puis se prenant au jeu, comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois, depuis la première fois.

-"Devant une centaine d'yeux moqueurs j'avais perdu ma dignité, j'avais perdu mon honneur, j'avais perdu ma propre estime, et pire que tout, j'avais perdu la tienne. _Je suis non pas parti pour causer et provoquer le bien, je suis parti pour panser et calmer le mal _-Scorpius marqua une longue pause tout en regardant lourdement Albus-. Parce que ce serait mentir que de croire que le jour où on s'est déchu soi-même, soudainement, nous ne pensons plus qu'à l'honnêteté et à la richesse que-

Albus corsa la difficulté de manière impressionnante. D'un élan tout naturel, il se pencha sur la bouche de Scorpius pendant que celui-ci lisait, et l'embrassa avec une simplicité presque enfantine.

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'obstruer la bouche ! Cette fois, c'est de l'antijeu, se renfrogna-t-il en cachant ses joues avec son livre.

- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Albus. Vas-y, finis ta phrase je t'en prie.

Scorpius se racla la gorge et reprit :

- "Parce que ce serait mentir que de croire que le jour où on s'est déchu soi-même, soudainement, nous ne pensons plus qu'à l'honnêteté et à la richesse que peut nous apporter un monde bon, que nous même pourrions créer si nous n'y remuions pas autant nos propres maux."

- Bravo. Encore une fois un beau passage. Même si je dois dire que tu as failli être battu en plein milieu...

- Tu m'as embrassé, par Merlin ! _Embrassé_, répéta-t-il en réalisant pleinement.

- Promis, la prochaine fois je choisirai un moyen qui rentrera dans les règles. Après tout, tant que je ne t'empêche pas littéralement de parler, c'est réglementaire, non ?

- Oui, voilà.

Albus mit plus de temps cette fois-ci à trouver un passage satisfaisant. Il n'arrêtait pas de songer à la façon dont il allait le faire taire -de manière réglementaire car pas d'obstruction de la bouche- une fois qu'il aurait fini. Encore fallait-il commencer, se répéta-t-il en feuilletant _À bout de souffle_.

- Ah ! Voilà. "Mon âme est morte. Je savais bien qu'elle s'effriterait un jour ou l'autre. Où se dirige-t-elle à présent ? Pourquoi puis-je encore me mouvoir si facilement ? Peut-on réellement vivre dans un corps, dans une conscience qui n'apporte que de la ha-aï-ne ? (Scorpius se vengeait en le chatouillant, un sourire décidément trop parfait plaqué sur le visage) Ah ! Un j-ou-ouuaahaha-r je changerai-ahaha...

Albus lui balança son livre sur l'épaule, conscient de sa défaite entre deux éclats de rires.

- Eh bien... voilà quelqu'un qui perd et pourtant que cela rend heureux, se moqua Scorpius.

- Hahaha, oui, c'est vrai !-haha, stop stop..., requit Albus en le poussant.

Scorpius tomba sur le dos, les yeux pétillants, les bras grands ouverts.

- Passe-moi mon livre, le Perdant.

- Oui Maître, bien sûr Maître, avec plaisir Maître, c'est un honn-

- Ca va j'ai compris, le coupa Scorpius. S'il-te-plaît ?

- C'est mieux, en effet, lui sourit Albus en le lui passant.

- Je sais déjà quel passage. Ce sera l'apogée de ma performance d'aujourd'hui, de la tienne aussi par ailleurs...

- Quel vantard.

- Quel réaliste je dirais, répondit-il du tac au tac avant de se racler la gorge et de débuter : " Par-delà les monts et les nuages, j'avais toujours su que s'y cachait la vérité absolue. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ces monts et nuages pouvaient, au fil de mon expérience dans le monde adulte, se- (Albus caressa le ventre de Scorpius) se déformer, devenir translucide un instant puis devenir aussi dur, aussi incolore- (Albus déboutonna le pantalon de Scorpius qui n'avait pas besoin de ceinture tellement il était bien ajusté) aussi incolore l'autre instant, changer de forme au fil des rencontres. Car la vérité résidait en chacun, et c'était à eux-même de s'épanouir avec, de la renier, de la malmener, de la désirer, de la revendre, de la damner, de l'envier (l'accumulation des mots suivit un rythme de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus saccadé de la part du blond qui sentait la main d'Albus passer là où il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle passe). Ainsi, adulte je découvrais chez chacune de mes rencontres le paysage que j'avais toujours détaillé enfant. C'était te-eelemen-en-ent bon que... Albus ! C'était tellement enrichissant que je me pris à espére-er que tou-oute... ma... ma vie... Merlin Albus... que toute-hann-ma vie-hmmmnn tourne autour d'eux. Une osmo-o-ose... hmmmmmm..."

Albus ne sut jamais ce qui vint après cette certaine osmose. Scorpius pencha la tête en arrière et le livre lui tomba des mains. Le brun regarda son ami contempler le plafond, l'air profondément satisfait. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de la tête de Scorpius, tellement proche que le bout de son nez chatouillait la joue du blond. Une joue qui, tantôt rougie par l'excitation, peinait à présent à se confondre avec la pâleur originale de la peau. Une joue brûlante.

À regarder de près, Scorpius semblait certes conquis mais aussi particulièrement déçu que son ami ait réussi à le dépasser ainsi, à une vitesse folle, sans qu'il ne s'y prépare, sans qu'il prenne la peine de renverser le change. Ou du moins, déçu de s'être abandonné si vite au plaisir.

- Désolé Scorpius, il fallait bien que je te coupe dans ta lecture... en te rendant _à bout de souffle_. J'ai gagné. Tu as plié sous mes arguments.

Scorpius ne tiqua pas. Il n'arrivait pas à être triste après que son corps ait été transporté par un tel flot de bien-être. Alors Albus renchérit, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à toutes leurs parties antérieures qui venaient de prendre fin cet après-midi :

- C'était agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius cacha un spasme tardif de son bas-ventre en y plaquant sa main.

- Dans tous les sens du terme...

* * *

Des remarques ? Je suis toute ouïe !  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
Aoheili.


End file.
